Good Things Happen On Rainy Days
by marshmallow7
Summary: Romantic one-shots/two-shots that happens on rainy days.. simply because i LOVE the rain: and because i wrote this on a rainy day.. Lass x Arme, Ronan x Elesis, Lire x Ryan.
1. Lass X Arme part 1

27/06/2010 02:07:00

A young man with azure eyes and silver hair stared out into the rain. Every drop reminding him if every sin he was responsible for a Kaze'aze's vessel. How could he live with this guilt? His mind is in turmoil, not knowing what to do anymore. He drew his sword and gazed upon the his reflection on its blade. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Lass?"

A girl carrying a heavy stack of complicated books stood in the doorway. Arme just came back from the library, her hair tied up in a neat ponytail. She wore a dress that matches both her eyes and hair. As if on cue, she dropped the books. "Lass!" The girl waved her staff and out of nowhere, a ball of ice appeared and shot towards the striker, who easily sliced the projectile in two with his sword.

"H-Hey! Who goes-" Lass was cut off when the girl suddenly tackled him, forcing him drop his sword and made them both fall out of the window. "What the heck… Arme?"

"OMG Lass! Do something!" screamed the acrophobic mage who tightly clung onto Lass. A light red tinted the boy's cheek as he wrapped an arm around the now frantic Arme. "Hold on tight." he whispered into her ear. She nodded and buried her head into his shoulder, shut her eyes, and tightened her hold on the flustered striker.

"You may let go now." Lass said a moment later. Slowly Arme opened her eyes, making sure she really is standing on solid ground before finally loosing her grip on Lass.

"Um…" Arme started.

"Don't mention it." the striker walked away, leaving the mage drenched in the rain.

"Lass…" the mage whispered, her voice cracking. Something inside her was breaking apart. Why does it hurt so much to see him turn his back on her? Why? Then she broke down and lay unconscious in the rain.

"Ugh… What does my head hurt- a-a-ACHOO!" Arme tried to sit up but was abruptly pushed back down by someone.

Lass gave a heavy sigh as he held her down on the bed. "Don't bother trying to get up. You're too weak." He looked at her seriously and sighed again. "Seriously Arme, what were you thinking? Throwing an Ice ball and deliberately pushing me out the window- " Lass' sentence was cut of by the tears now streaming down the mage's cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry…" Arme whispered, her voice trembling. She crossed her arms over her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with the striker. "I didn't.. I thought you were…" She choked. "I thought you were going to kill yourself… I.."

"I would never do that." Lass stated coldly. "Don't be stupid Arme." He said a bit softer, wiping away the tears. "I would never…" He gently un-crossed her arms and made her look directly into his deep azure eyes. "… ever do that." His hand still on her cheek, his thumb wiping away every tear.

"Lass…" Arme struggled to sit up, but failed, her head plopping back on the soft pillow, making her suffer a minor headache "Ow.." She rubbed her head and tried to sit up one more time but failed again. "Eep!" Before cashing down on the pillow, she suddenly found her self being carried by Lass. "Lass!"

"You're still too weak to sit up on your own, Arme. Hello? Lying down on he cold wet cement for who knows how long?" he smirked at her.

"How long?" Arme asked, earning an amused chuckle from the silver haired boy.

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "A day or two. It's surprising to see you still alive. You slept for almost a month. Elesis actually cried when you didn't wake up during the first few weeks." It was a rare sight to see the 'fearless' leader of the Grand Chase crying. Now laughing, he added, "I was just about to perform euthanasia on you if you hadn't stirred a while ago."

Arme's eyes widened in shock "You mean… Kill me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

By now Lass was laughing so hard he almost dropped Arme. "Whoops."

He placed her back on the bed in a sitting position, her back against the headboard. Sitting on the bed and facing Arme, he leaned closer until their faces were only inches away. "Course not." he whispered and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I never gave up on you, Arme. Because you…" Arme felt blood rushed to her cheeks as she held her breath. Could it be? Could he actually…

"You owe me a slice of cherry pie." he grinned, obviously enjoying teasing the mage.

"For what?"

"For almost killing me with an Ice ball, for almost killing us by pushing me out the window and you clumsily following, for making the Chase worry for your well being when they found you lying on the cement. Need I say more?" Azure eyes twinkle mischievously. Clearly, Lass took great pleasure in verbally assaulting Arme.

"What the heck, Las-" Lips were presses gently against hers. Her heart was beating faster than the speed of light. Her mind spun. Slowly, she closed her eyes, savoring every moment.

"Lass…" Arme whispered when the broke apart. "I.. I love you.." She looked into the deep pools of azure, blushing heavily, waiting for his answer.

"Mm-hmm.." was his reply as he dove in for another kiss. After what seemed like eternity, the broke apart for air. "So…" Lass leaned closer and breathed softly into her ear. "About that cherry pie?"

** * Lass x Arme part 1 END***

**pls review:) **


	2. Lass X Arme part 2

04/07/2010 05:13:00

_*Boom*_

Smoke filled the kitchen and the scent of burnt food filled the halls. A dirty purple haired mage with matching amethyst eyes emerged from the room, teary eyed and coughing.

"That's the sixth time this week Arme! What kind of spell are you trying to do this time? The smell is intolerable!" the red haired Savior complained, pinching her nose. "Omg! Are those blood stains on your face?"

"Those are cherry stains you idiot. You know, from the explosion." Arme mumbled. "I'm sorry my cooking isn't as good as Amy's…" she added. It was no use really. No matter how much she is at cooking up spells, real cooking is just way out of reach for her.

"Oops… Sorry Arme. You know you could just ask Amy to teach you how to cook." Elesis replied. "Why are you going to all this trouble to cook?" the knight smiled at her quizzically, her smile slowly breaking into a grin. "It's for Lass isn't it?" she asked teasingly.

"U-umm…" the mage couldn't speak. _"This is soooo embarrassing! If Elesis finds out… She's gonna tease me like forever! _"_ Arme could feel her cheeks turning as red as the knight's crimson hair.

"Hee-hee~! I knew it! You like him don't you! Admit it Arme!" Elesis teased. Arme could feel tears forming in her eyes. She always hated it when people tease her. It made her feel smaller than her actual height.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Arme's waist as a certain striker rested his head on top of hers. "Shut up Elesis." Lass said coldly. "Go flirt with Ronan or something." He glared at her and tightened his grip around the almost crying mage.

"Shut up Lass." Elesis glared back and stomped off, hitting a poor unsuspecting Ronan. "I do not flirt dammit!" she shouted.

Lass chuckled as he loosened his hold around Arme. "You were cooking?" he asked incredulously. Turning around, Arme slightly tilted her head, looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah… I- I was planning on…" looking away, Arme could feel her face turning red again. Taking a deep breath, she continued, her voice barely audible, "…on making you that pie I promised…"

Lass sighed and shook his head. "You don't really have to do that you know. You don't need to push yourself this far. You were lucky that the castle is still standing." Arme looked down, her face red with embarrassment. _Great! Even Lass is… _ "Arme.." the gentleness in his voice made Arme shiver.

"Arme.." Lass whispered, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look straight into his deep blue eyes. "You have something on your face" he smiled and licked her cheek, making the already flustered mage even more flustered. "Mmm~ Cherry."

"L-Lass!" Arme stuttered. "Sto-" Ignoring the tomato mage, Lass kept licking her face that was full of cherry stains. "Stop it Lass!" She tried pushing him away but failed. "Hey! That tickles! Haha! Lass!" Arme giggled. "Stop that! You're acting like a dog."

"So what if I am" was his reply, "Admit it. You like it." he said with a broad smile, licking her lips.

"Oh stop that. Of course I didn't like that." Arme said, finally succeeding in pushing him away. "Well… Maybe a tiny bit." she said sheepishly, earning a kiss from the striker. Arme smiled and kissed back. "Does this mean I don't have to cook anymore?" she said, eyes pleading.

"Hmmm… Maybe.." Lass cutting her off with another kiss. "Maybe not. But considering the well being of the castle and all the other members, either you don't cook, or let Amy teach you how to cook." he thought for a moment and smiled as an idea came into his mind. "Or I could teach you…"

"You can cook?" Arme stared at him disbelievingly.

"Of course." Lass answered lightly. "Who do you think cooked the food when Amy's away on missions? You seriously didn't think Elesis cooked do you?"

"Well, truthfully, I thought Ronan cooked when Amy's absent." Arme stifled a giggle. "You just don't seem like a person who could coo-" The mage was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

"I don't seem like a person who'd do that either." he smiled. "So do I teach you, or are you going to Amy for help?"

"What if I choose neither?" Arme asked. "I really don't want to cook anymore Lass." she added almost crying.

"You know Arme, everyone knows you're like the worst cook in this castle."

"Not helping."

"You're not so bright are you?" Lass looked at her teasingly.

"Your point Lass?"

"You're a mage Arme."

"So? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Couldn't you just make a cherry pie appear out of nowhere? Use magic."

"Um… Lass, I don't think that's possible." she giggled.

Author's Note:

Technically, it wasn't raining that day. It's just a continuation of the first part (which is why it's called part 2. Duh!) Poor unsuspecting Ronan :D


	3. Lire X Ryan

04/07/2010 16:23:00

A solitary druid stared out into the rain, glaring at it in hopes that it would stop. "I absolutely hate the rain," he muttered.

Somewhere in the garden, a female elf with golden locks was enjoying every drop. "I just love the rain!" she yelled happily, laughing and dancing in the rain. She tilted her head and saw the druid looking out the window.

"Ryan!" she waved, trying to catch the druid's attention. But Ryan just stood there, unmoving. So in an attempt to get him to notice her presence, she took out an arrow and shot it towards the unwary boy.

"What the-" Ryan caught the arrow just before it reached him. "Lire?" He looked down and saw the blond elf playfully waving at him.

"Come down here." she shouted. "I need a moving target."

"No way. I hate the rai-" Ryan barely finished his sentence when another arrow whizzed by.

"Come down or else." Lire said, now glaring at Ryan.

"I.." Lire shot more arrows at Ryan. "I'm coming alright? Just stop shooting at me!" he cried hurriedly. Taking out his storm pike and shielding himself. Natural rain is definitely a hundred times better that Lire's shower of arrows.

"Geez Lire!" Ryan whined as he jumped out the window and landed in front of Lire. "You know I really, really, REALLY hate the rain!" he added. "Can't we train some where with a roof or something?"

"No way, you big sissy~" Lire taunted. "What's so bad about the rain?" She twirled around and fell on a puddle, splattering some mud on the druid. "I absolutely love the rain!" she threw her head backwards and laughed merrily.

Reluctantly, Ryan knelt down and swooped her up, a brilliant thought coming into his mind. "You wanna know why I hate the weather you love so much?" he whispered, his lips touching her ear, making the blond elf turn red. Lire swallowed hard and nodded. Grinning, Ryan dashed inside the castle.

"R-Ryan! Where-" Lire stammered, holding on to Ryan for dear life.

She started to feel nauseous since speed never was her thing. "Ryan… St-stop..." she whispered, closing her eyelids. "Oops… Sorry about that Lire. Forgot 'bout that motion sickness thing…" was the last thing Lire heard before passing out.

It was still raining when Lire woke up in her room (or at least, she thought it was her room). She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking around, her eyes chanced upon a lovely picture frame with a picture of her and Ryan. "I don't remember ever having this picture taken…" she said aloud.

"That's because you, or rather, we, weren't aware when the shot was taken." Ryan leaned on the doorframe. "Ever heard of a stolen shot?"

"R-Ryan!" Lire jumped. "Wha- what are you doing here?"

"Um… It's my room? Duh?" Ryan stated simply, walking towards Lire. "I should be the one asking you that." He sat down on the bed and leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart. "So," he smirked, "What are you doing here?"

Lire's eyes widened and her face turned even redder than before. "I-I… Y-you were going to tell me why you hate the rain, r-right?" she said, barely able to control her voice from shaking.

Ryan chuckled and got off the bed. "Hmm… Where to start? I always feel gloomy in the rain. I can't see well in the rain, which makes it so much harder to fight. I hate getting wet—it reminds me of the only time I caught a cold…" he paused and looked at Lire.

"That's not so bad!" Lire protested, tightly gripping the bed sheets.

"My parents were killed on one of Kaze'aze's raid on a rainy day. A forest troll killed my little sister some years later on a rainy day… " he stated coldly.

"Stop…" Lire whispered. "Ryan, you don't have to-"

"My village was attacked and burnt to the ground on a rainy day. All the elders… Even the great Magnus Dan himself, perished on that same rainy day." Ryan continued, expressionless. "I almost died when a Troll went berserk in the Elven Forest-"

"On a rainy day." Lire continued softly. "I know. We met that day, didn't we?"

Ryan nodded and sighed, placing his hands on his sides. "Yeah…" Ryan stopped a bit looking directly into her golden orbs. "I… I always hated it when you cry Lire. You cried when we first met. Why I hate the rain, huh? Because the rain reminds me of your tears…"

"Eh? I-I don't understand… why would you-"

"Because I love you, Lire." He turned and walked away.

Lire was stunned. She never saw Ryan like this. She didn't know about his past at all. That underneath all that happiness was a sad and lonely druid. Most of all, she never realized he loved her. "Ryan, wait!" Lire called out hastily. Jumping off the bed and running after the unresponsive druid. "Ryan!" she shouted again, tackling the unsuspecting druid, making him lose his balance and they fell down, Lire on top of Ryan.

"L-Lire!" Ryan's eyes widened as he tried to get up, but Lire pushed him back down, tears forming in her eyes. "Lire…" Ryan whispered, gently wiping away her tears. "Don't cry…"

"I-I love the rain because, rain makes all my favorite flowers grow. I love the rain because I became a member of the Chase during a rain day. I love the rain because I was granted the title of 'Eryuell Island's greatest Nova' on a rainy day." Lire sobbed.

"Lire… I-" Ryan continued wiping away her tears. "I didn't mean-"

"I love the rain because it I always feel refreshed by it. I love the rain because that day, we went to Elven Forest… I- I met you." Lire smiled. "But most of all, I love the rain because… It was raining when you told me that… "

"That I love you Lire." Ryan smirked and sat up. "I always have." he leaned in slowly and kissed her, gently, softly. Lire couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, Ryan." she said when they broke apart.

Ryan grinned and kissed her again. "And now I absolutely love the rain."


	4. Ronan X Elesis

As the indigo haired Royal Guard Master patrolled the empty hallways of the castle of Kanavan, he glanced out the glass windows and sighed. "It's raining," he thought "no chance of training outside today." Then something caught his eye: a spinning red blur in the middle of the garden. _Elesis_, he thought shaking his head in disbelief, _playing in the rain like a six-year-old_. He took an umbrella and headed to where the red haired knight was.

Elesis, on the other hand, had no idea that someone was watching her little performance. She continued twirling and singing and dancing, eyes closed and hands spread wide open.

"Lovely voice you have there, miss." A voice from behind her said.

Elesis stopped almost immediately and plopped on the ground, her eyes opened wide and her cheeks flared. Slowly, she turned her head and came face to face with the Royal Guard Master who had a handsome smirk clearly visible even in the heavy torrent. His hair and face were slightly wet from the rain. His left hand brushed a wisp of bangs that clung to his face while his right hand held a dark blue umbrella with the royal emblem of Kanavan embroidered with red silk.

"R-Ronan!" the red-haired knight stuttered, her cheeks turning even redder than her crimson locks and burning ruby orbs. "You… Did you…" she blushed harder, unable to finish her sentence. Elesis has had a crush on Ronan since she first met him at the Gorge of Oath. Sure she often made fun of his long hair, but that was only to stop herself from admitting how much more beautiful it was than her own—and she had the most lovely hair in Kanavan. Even Amy admitted that her crimson locks were beautiful.

"Did I what?" he teased. "Hear? Saw? Or Both?" This made the poor girl blush even deeper. Elesis can feel her hot cheeks against the cold rain. Ronan only laughed when he saw her turn red. He leaned closer so that both of them were inside the umbrella, sheltered from the chilly downpour, making the already deep blush even deeper. Ronan couldn't help but laugh. "Geez Elesis! How red can you get?" Elesis frowned at his laughter.

"Not funny Ronan." She stood up and walked away. She could hear the umbrella drop and she knew that Ronan would go after her, being the gentleman that he is so Elesis decided to run. But the moment she was about to, an arm wrapped itself around her waist. She could feel warmth emitting from his body.

"I- I'm sorry… I wasn't trying to insult you or anything." Another arm locked itself around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, so close that Elesis could actually hear the steady beating of Ronan's heart.

"Ronan… Let- Let go of me." Elesis struggled to break free from his grip, but the more she fought her way out of his grasp, she found herself drawn closer and closer to him. Finally, she gave up struggling. "I'm not mad at you Ronan. You don't have to apologize." She looked down as Ronan rested his head on her shoulders. She couldn't bear to see him like this, sad and depressed. "Ronan… Please don't be like this. I'm not mad at you, ok?"

Ronan lifted his head a bit and whispered in her ear, "Prove it then." Elesis sighed, "You know Ronan, you can be such a child sometimes. Fine. I-I'll do anything alright?"

Ronan paused for a moment. "Promise?" he asked.

Elesis put on her most adorable expression and cutest, most sarcastic voice, "I promise~ Now can you stop sulking? It makes me feel guilty… Even though I did nothing wrong." she said, looking away.

Ronan blushed a bit, not expecting the savior of Bermesiah to put on such a face, but he quickly regained his composure. "A knight never goes back on his word." Elesis rolled her eyes. She loves Ronan but really, that knight's code of honor-whatever thing of his can be really annoying.

"Whatever, just get on with it."

The Abyss Knight released his tight grip around Elesis as he bowed slightly, took her hand, and kissed it. He looked straight into her eyes, "May I have this dance, Milady?" Elesis blinked slowly as she tried to process every word the sapphire-eyed knight had just said. Ronan smiled as though he knew what was in the mind of the lovely knight.

"May I have this dance, Elesis?" he repeated. This time, Elesis, who couldn't believe what was happening, nodded, unable to say anything. Ronan merely chuckled at her flustered gesture. He pulled her into a slow dance, red and blue melding into one under the gentle shower of heaven. Elesis felt a wave of calmness wash over her as she pressed her cheek against his chest to hear the steady beating of his heart. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Elesis frightened by the sudden explosion, clung on Ronan's shirt, trembling. Ronan, who should have been comforting the poor trembling swordsman, was laughing so hard that he could practically die of extreme laughter.

"Sh-Shut up Ronan!" The flustered and embarrassed red haired knight turned and ran away. "Jerk…" she muttered, tears welling up in her ruby eyes. "I hope you die laughing!"

"Wait Elesis! I…" Ronan tried running after her, but the rain blurred his vision as he blindly tried to chase the echoing footsteps of the frustrated Savior.

After quite some time, the rain had stopped and a blue haired knight is still searching the woods for any sign of red. "Elesis… I'm sorry for laughing at you…" Ronan yelled into the empty space. "Please… come out…"

"Go away!" she cried, her voice echoing throughout the forest. Ronan shut his eyes and concentrated on following the sound of the knight's voice to its source. The blue haired knight, snapped open his eyes as he jumped up the towering trees until he reached the peak of the tallest tree where he finally found Elesis, wide eyed as she saw him. He quickly grabbed hold of her hand so as not to let her escape a second time. But Elesis, with tears still streaming down her face, struggled to break free from his grasp. Swaying and kicking and punching, all but to no avail. Suddenly, something underneath her snapped and she could feel herself falling… falling… she shut her eyes, bracing for impact, but it never came; instead, she felt herself slowly touching the ground. When she opened her ruby orbs, she found herself gazing through a pair of indigo spheres, unable to look away. She tried to move but found her arms pinned to the ground.

"Get off!" she yelled as she made every effort to break free from his iron grip. _Why does Ronan have to be so damn strong? _ The dark blue knight simply sighed and leaned closer until their faces were only centimeters away, causing Elesis to blush madly.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you," he apologized. "I should have been more sensitive… " He closed his eyes and loosened his grip. Elesis couldn't help but giggle.

"Sensitive doesn't suit you," she sat up, finally free from the Royal Guard Master's hold. "Even if you are the Royal Guard Master."

"So will you forgive me?" He asked, gazing into her beautiful, ruby eyes. She held his gaze for a moment then smiled. She tilted her up a bit and pressed her lips against Ronan's cheek, earning a deep crimson blush as red as her locks from the abyss knight. "I forgive you," she said, but he didn't hear. The moment her lip brushed against his cheek, his emotions overcame him. Love, hurt, lust, addiction… He didn't care for chivalry or the code of a knight or being a gentleman or whatever. Ronan hastily pressed his lips against hers, claiming them as his and his alone, he wanted her, he must have her, and she must be his. His tongue roamed her mouth as she struggled hard to push it out.

"Mmmph!" Elesis struggled vainly as she tried to break the kiss, but Ronan wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Ronan broke the kiss, gasping for air- he hadn't notice his lack of oxygen, while Elesis on the other hand was choking and breathing hard… really hard. There was an awkward silence that followed as the two knights were catching their breath. Ronan looked at Elesis who was redder than before and he guessed that it was either because of the kiss or due to the lack of air. "Elesis…" he whispered, reaching out to touch her right cheek. Elesis swatted his hand away looked at him, blushing madly, "What the hell Ronan?" she almost yelled. "That was… my first-" her voice trailed away.

"Kiss?" Ronan suggested, smirking.

Elesis glared at him incredulously. "I hate you Ronan! You… you jerk!" she prepared to slap him, but he caught her hand before it reached him.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it though," he said teasingly, kissing the palm of her hand. "Am I right?"

Elesis looked at him blankly, trying to sort out her emotions. Anger, happiness, pride, excitement, confusion, hate, love… Ronan held her gaze, smiling gently, "Elesis, ever since the day I met you, I found myself wanting to be your everything, just as you are my everything. You are the sun that lights up my life, the moon that gives hope on my darkest days. You are the love of my life, the hope that I cling to; you mean more than this world to me. You're the air that I breathe and the water I thirst for, I would give everything and anything to you, for you… You, my lovely rose, are my world. Elesis," he said softly, holding her small hands in his, entwining their fingers together, "I love you."

"Ronan…" Elesis whispered, to be silenced by another kiss.

"I love you Elesis… Only you." He breathed.

"I… M-Me too." she stuttered, her face turning a thousand shades of red, and her heart beating a million miles per hour. Ronan stifled a laugh seeing Elesis, his Elesis this way, but he quickly stopped himself, fearing to offend the over-sensitive knight.

"Um… sorry for running away…" Elesis spoke after a moment of awkward silence. "I was just embarrassed… I won't do that again." Ronan smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I know you won't… and even if you do, I'll always find a way to catch you. " he smirked. Elesis sighed and smiled. "The royal guard master was definitely planning something naughty…" she thought, "only one way to find out though…" The red head got up and smiled playfully at her boyfriend, "I'd like to see you try~" and with that, she dashed away, her beautiful cherry locks dancing in the breeze.

Note: Longest fanfic I've ever typed! . hope u likee~

RonanxElesis is my fave couple, next to LassxArme 3

Inspired by Utsuro's "Dance with me".. Loved it!


End file.
